Shaw Guiney
Shaw Guiney is a Temple Knight of Saradomin, former Lieutenant of the White Knights played by the used Guiney. He currently hold the rank of Acolyte and is serving as a member of Lady Hayley Spears' elite chapter of knights. Guiney's career started through the White Knights, at the time lead by Sir Braddock Kohtlund at a very young age, Shaw is cousins with Braddock which made it partially easier for him to promote in his Order, however Shaw was not very liked by fellow knights due to this. He decided to try to follow in the footsteps of his older brother, Joe Guiney who was under Spears' command before his death. ''Early Life'' Shaw grew up in Varrock with his older brother Joe until he left to become a White Knight. Shaw managed to get himself a job in the Varrock sword store, he often practiced with blades when he had free time while working. The Guiney brothers were close and were usually always seen together until Joe left for Asgarnia. After a few years of being a Sword Salesman Shaw was finally aged to also join the White Knights, in which he sold his house in Varrock in which the money helped him to buy a set of armour from the Blacksmith's for his travelling to Falador, he was given a steel longsword from the Sword Shop's owner for the work he had put in and how much he had helped them grow. Upon entering Falador, Guiney made his way straight through the city to find his brother, though for some reason he never did. Which is when he spoke to his cousin Braddock and got himself a place in the White Knight Order. White Knights Shaw's experience in the White Knights isn't very well known, all anybody really knows is that he was bullied and made it up the promotion board quicker than anyone else, he then left for the Temple Knights after finding out Joe was serving with them, as he did not like the way others were treating him. Temple Knights Candidate #2199 Guiney had started his training after signing his life away to Commander H Spears. He was confident that he would pass this course and he was happy with himself for making it a step closer to his brother once more, a day into training he was told of Joe's horrific death, a White Knight had mistook him for a Kinshra Knight as he was tasked to do a reconnaissance on some Black Knights outside Falador, Joe thought the easiest way to not be noticed was wearing a set of their own armour to blend in, which was when a knight named Delphine had stabbed him numerous times. Shaw smashed through his training however and worked his way up to the rank of Proselyte which saw the downfall of 171, Guiney stepped up to take command from Hayley, using her knights under his Order in which he named Order 22. Scalpel Team After a few years of leading the 22nd Order, Shaw struggled to take control as well as he had been, in which he promoted his captain Krayl Venoth, demoting himself to Acolyte, more time passed and Order 22 eventually came to an end, Shaw was then tasked to Scalpel Team and is still serving in today at the rank of Acolyte. Shaw's greatest friends Lady Kairi Stone, Sir Logan Stasov and Lady Lianna Riverlawn are in the Team with him, making it easier for him to ease into his new position. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights